


Michigan

by stardazed_daydreams



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Moving, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardazed_daydreams/pseuds/stardazed_daydreams
Summary: At first, when Dustin invited his aunts over, Kali had been a little worried. But when she arrived, it was just Dustin, sitting on the couch, Nancy curled next to them with her head on his shoulder whileStar Wars: A New Hopeplayed on the screen. She smiled, knocking softly on the doorframe.aka;  I'm in a st rp server, and I'm emo about it.





	Michigan

At first, when Dustin invited his aunts over, Kali had been a little worried. But when she arrived, it was just Dustin, sitting on the couch, Nancy curled next to them with her head on his shoulder while  _ Star Wars: A New Hope _ played on the screen. She smiled, knocking softly on the doorframe. 

They twisted to look at her, and she held up the grocery bags she held. “I brought snacks,” she said.

“Awesome,” Dustin said, lunging for the bag and pulling out a package of gummy bears. He beamed up at her. “This is why you’re my favorite,” he said. 

Kali ruffled his hair. “Hey!” Nancy protested from the couch. 

“Sorry, Auntie,” Dustin said, winking at Kali. 

Kali laughed, sitting next to Nancy on the couch. “How’s my favorite sister?” She asked, dropping a kiss to her temple. 

Nancy laughed. “Don’t let Robin hear that,” she said with a smile. “I’m good.”

Kali handed her the bag of assorted snacks, and for a while, they watched the movie in relative quiet, only speaking to argue about who the hottest one was and, in Dustin’s case, complain about the implausibility of the light saber. 

By the time the credits rolled, Kali was starting to doze onto Nancy’s shoulder. Dustin reached over, grabbing the remote and pausing the movie. 

“Aunties?” He said softly, picking at his bandaged wrist. “Can we talk?”

Kali frowned and sat up, sleepiness draining from her in a moment. “What’s wrong?” 

“I-” Dustin stopped, and Nancy laid her hand over his, keeping him from peeling his bandage completely off. “I’m moving to Michigan,” he said, and then he started to cry. 

Kali stared in shock, and Nancy immediately wrapped him into a hug. “It’s gonna be okay,” Nancy said, petting his hair. “It’s gonna be okay.” 

Dustin reached an arm out to Kali, and she leaned forward, allowing herself to be hugged by the both of them. 

The three of them stayed there on the couch for a long time, crying off and on until eventually, they all fell asleep. 


End file.
